


云川

by yigongzi



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigongzi/pseuds/yigongzi





	云川

离卧帐仅有几步之遥，小窗透出一方亮光，便想也不用想，那里正有人待他回去安寝。蓝忘机得到了关于母亲更多的事，胸中正开心，连步子都轻快不少。

而一进去，铺天盖地的酒气迎头砸过来，他连忙退后，不敢冒然钻进温柔乡，站在门前等酒气消散。

对面咕咚一声响，蓝忘机轻声道：“魏婴？”

那头有人在轻笑。

又不全然是酒气，仿佛是从深山带出来的一枝玉苞，瓣上犹带着长夜过后的清露，香气从缝隙里漫出来，庄重而勾人。

蓝忘机不自禁向前走了两步。

晦暗的视野里烛火清幽，仿佛在他和魏无羡之间划开了一道天河，隔着柔软的幕帷，能瞧见对岸有个身影，自然就无师自通明白，若是能苦心孤诣求得垂怜，那人必定能被拢进掌心接受更多的轻怜密爱。

珇夷鲜少生产丝帛，床上床下都铺着兽皮，铺开了一条通幽小路，而在丛林深处，魏无羡正着一身窄袖紧裤，坐在柔波似的明烛下痴痴地笑，允了他所有或轻或重的呼唤入耳，却自始至终不肯发一句话，像是个天上偷跑下来，不通人语的抱月仙君。

甫一靠近，浓烈的酒气密密麻麻缠上来，蓝忘机稳了稳心神，才逃出酒气渊池，又差点被他身上熟悉的暧昧气味迷得晕头转向。

今天这花有点扎嘴了。

被酒气腌了半天，本该有场沐浴，可珇夷仆从备的竟是纯凉水，蓝忘机想忍忍也就罢了，凑近一看里面还铺了三指厚的香花，熏得他一个世家鼻子左右不分，当即收回了脚。

他不喜欢，便也不许姓魏的酒鬼沾，只打了盆净水给他擦手擦脸，忽觉有道出离放荡的视线不住逡巡，不必抬头便能感受到灼烫的温度，蓝忘机忍不住道：“看什么？”

蓝忘机捏着他下巴，细细擦拭嘴角的酒痕，魏无羡突然脑袋一歪，把脸埋进他掌心蹭了蹭，含糊道：“好看。美人。”

蓝忘机：“你醉了。”

那醉鬼不知死活地夸奖：“比阿罗依好看。”

……阿罗依……

他还没想起来这码事，魏无羡倒是自觉提了一嘴，蓝忘机登时拉下脸，沉沉扫了他一遍，审视的目光活像刚从红楼里揪出偷食夫君的娘子。

“偷食的夫君”胸前别了一堆慈拂，蓝忘机毫不客气地扒拉下来，毫不怜惜往地上一丢，沉声道：“早就说过，不可贪杯。”

那醉鬼撑着头认真想了想，比平日清醒时还有条理，竖起指头摇了摇：“一，你没说；二，我没贪……”

蓝忘机擦去他胸前水渍：“洒到此处，还要狡辩没有醉吗？还有，谁准你乱接别人慈拂的？”

唔……怎么还在凶他？魏无羡不甚清明地想，可能是讨饶讨得还不够，便缓缓出了口气，软声道：“你别凶我了，我有点不太好。”

那酒似打通了他哪一窍，醉鬼突然恍然大悟：“哦，你不让我跟来，是怕我被这里的明珠娶回家做夫君。”

……他还挺机灵。

魏无羡趁他愣神，丝蔓附乔木一样攀上蓝忘机衣袖，撒娇摇了摇，胡乱道：“哎哟头疼得厉害，啊哟，啊哟啊哟，怎地没人可怜可怜我……”

到底是心疼他酒后难受，蓝忘机扔了帕子靠在床头，醉鬼自觉偎在他腿上，有模有样一叹三抽。

蓝忘机：“何处不适？”

他眯着眼，先是正儿八经引那人按自己的头，喃喃道：“这里……应该是这里。”

蓝忘机：“应该？”

魏无羡半真半假点点头，被伺候揉了半天，又忍不住作妖，捉住蓝忘机的手往心口扯，嘴里不依不挠：“唔，这也不舒服，定是你刚才训它，伤着它了。”

魏无羡使个巧劲钻进他怀里，闭眼轻轻道：“快多亲亲我。”

蓝忘机不依，拍拍魏无羡不让睡，低低道：“舅父跟我说了很多母亲的事，魏婴，我很开心……”

他在说什么？魏无羡眯起眼，抬头瞧见一块茸茸的光斑落在蓝忘机眼底，他的嘴开开合合，却只察觉出一串吐息――太炽热了。魏无羡茫然偏头躲，粘腻的吐息又不依不挠追到了左颊。

好像听到什么“母亲”，是蓝夫人吗？

“是这么个道理……”魏无羡只胡乱打断他，“不过你比蓝夫人有福气多了，大概，大概蓝夫人是没法像你抱我这样天天抱着青蘅君的。”

蓝忘机纠正他：“要叫母亲，和父亲。”

蓝忘机呼吸一窒，低头见怀里锢着的人面色呆滞，浑不觉惹了多大火气，还是个可怜的纯良模样，举棋不定纠结了一会，不知往哪下嘴。

只好揽着魏无羡的腰轻轻揉弄，他自始至终无比柔顺，发不束了，漫长的乌黑风流不羁垂泄下来，间隙露出一块雪白的颈肉，黑白两色泾渭分明，愈发显得情色欺人。

蓝忘机愣了愣，不甚纯良拨开头发去嗅，竟错以为春日又至，深山幽谷暗香浮动，香甜的气息勾连枕上无数旖旎梦境，最深一隅是十年坐穿千尺旧愿石，避无可避坠进望而不得的销魂窟里。

肩背出皮肤脆弱，经不起半点撩拨，魏无羡顶着他吐息敏感地颤，刺激得浑身发麻，不得不抱住找食一样乱拱的脑袋亲几口讨饶，推拒的动作浑然是个欲擒故纵的度。

本就松散的上衣开了些，裸出一块瓷白的胸膛，灯下美人，昏黄里便多了几分说不清道不明的美妙。

魏无羡抬起手，摸过他的脸滑到了耳垂，指尖捻住细肉搓弄，直接用动作默许他所有的施为。心知肚明的邀请。

殊不知那接连的动作贴上肌肤，竟比情浓时败廉耻的鬼话还要诱人，熏红了青年人的耳垂，几乎能烫到触碰的指尖，脸上带了点情欲的霞色，暗下决心去疼他。

那手的走向愈发不对，不必如往常一样从头到脚扒拉，一点点剥出个瓷白的身子，只消在腰间揉一会，便能轻巧钻进去把人一斩为二，往上往下的便宜任人占去。

魏无羡入乡随俗，一身珇夷族服饰妥在身上，袖口衣尾封着零星银片，更不消说腰带，十几枚零碎的小铃均匀缀满沉甸甸的“岑衿”，动作间碰出欢快的铃音来。

再没什么比他腰肢更软，生得极窄，也就是亏了这些时日撵着他吃饭，握到手中才是合宜的肥瘦。被擒在掌中捏住七寸，化作人形也摆脱不了天生的命关，摩挲一会便要巴巴吐舌讨好地舔人，乖巧得不像话。

若有若无的花香绵绵溢出来，慈拂花香气不易消去，一闻之下蓝忘机又不乐意了，恨不得打翻一缸醋杀得那花香落荒而逃，鼻不嗅心不烦才好。

蓝忘机近年鲜少喝醋，绵绵送的香包尽够了调情的责任，被好生收起来压在箱底，魏无羡若是敢要，他当即就要改口喊“魏远道”教训一通。

一想到魏无羡穿了别人给的衣服还没叫他第一个见，蓝忘机突然就莫名火大，手下动作凶了几分，扒开岑衿随撩起上衣，跟两个小尖打了照面，张嘴咬住一只。

裤子也是贴身而制，显出优美的腿线，蓝忘机悄么声解开臀下的暗扣，紧裤忽散开，变成了能歌舞的男子长裙，自身后探了进去。

他一面绷着面皮，一面做着全然下流的事，贴着大腿一寸寸游移，逐渐露出了真面目，拢着腿心的肉揉搓一会，彻底撒手不管了。

要命了，魏无羡不知道是难受还是渴求，暗示性拿腿间白肉下套，去捉那只要离去的手，却不想往常万分体贴的人等着他难堪，命他明日不准在穿这个衣服。

魏无羡慢慢反应过来，醉醺醺道：“不喜欢？”

蓝忘机果断道：“不喜。”他一面说，一面换了角度插进他体内四处按，找到最吃不住的软肉磨蹭，要施舍更多疼爱又不愿意顺从才打开的情欲，察觉他颤抖得不寻常便停下来，曲起手指轻挠，玩弄得娇嫩的穴肉欢欣战栗。

试着抽出手，被伺候不爽利的软肉突然收紧，拔也拔不出，添些力气，正主委委屈屈凑过来喊疼，像模像样哽咽着哭诉。

魏无羡扣住他腕子，低声下气求不要走，蓝忘机嘬着一侧粉嫩的胸乳轻咬，嘴里漏出几个音，哄他别急，说等下给个更好的。

下身要紧处突然被顶住，蓝忘机猛地头皮发麻，慌里慌张按住他的腿，灯下的魏无羡醉意酣沉，本能半睁着眼勾他。

“呵，好哥哥，你若真不喜欢，怎么硬成这个样子？”

以往亲热时总吃不住被死命操弄的力度，今日饮得多忘了疼，又嫌这一波细致的开拓太磨人，醉酒的小疯子力气突然暴涨，一把推开蓝忘机，扯了裤子跨坐在他身上，嘴里嫌弃。

“唔……你磨磨蹭蹭做什么……”

他今日特别乖巧，又热情，握着那根东西就不管不顾往下坐，耐不住秘处进得太猛，才吞进一个头便卡住了，撑得两条腿细细打颤，嘴里吐出一声痛呼。

也吓了蓝忘机一跳，急忙握着他的肩掀到床上，着急去看下面那张嘴，浊白的液和腿心纯红混的不清不楚，顺着腿根滚落。

魏无羡抱着粗布被子，一双长腿勾卷，无力搁在床上，已经是个快神志不清的鬼样，什么廉耻也不要，哼哼道：“郎君，还不快过来欺负我……蹂躏我……”

……谁能把这妖精收了？

蓝忘机摁着他翻个面，捣了进去。

做了半天，瞧见床榻角里忽然有东西闪着银光，岑衿不知是何材质所成，摸上去坚硬冰凉，圈在腰上却能自如调节长短。

蓝忘机福至心灵，拨弄两下银铃腰带的头扣，突然抬起魏无羡的腰穿过去，轻轻一摁，严丝合缝扣在了一方窄腰上。

醉鬼尚不知道这是个怎么新奇的玩法，只因银器冰凉，嘶嘶抽了两口起往蓝忘机怀里滚，末了才发现寒凉之意不减，向下瞟一眼，好奇道：“你这是……干什么？”

道侣目如沉水，含着过分的专注在内，莫名让他觉得不对劲，一开口便糊弄他：“不干什么。”

那段风流腰身简直不能更风流了，顶一下便要漏出一连串欢快的铃铛声，硬是把私密的欢爱玩出了热闹，魏无羡听着耳畔叮叮当当，破天荒觉的羞耻，央他取下腰带。

蓝忘机如何肯听，堵回声音，衔住他的唇柔腻亲吻，一双手贴在背后捂热了银带，啄吻他因情动泛红的膝盖，握着他的腰往深处进，十指一扣便是个牢笼，囚着一尾离水的白鱼，正仰着头凌乱地呼吸，暴露出底下根根分明的青筋。

魏无羡难受地被他卡住腰身抬起，体内杵着的硬物往敏感的软肉上磨，被操得迷迷瞪瞪，还要撑起发酸的腿，接受胸前滚烫的吐息。

胸前两个小尖被口舌玩弄一番后颤巍巍地立在半空，色泽粉嫩鲜亮，勾连着几缕暧昧的银丝，引得蓝忘机又忍不住低头亲吻。

只是下身的动作一点不怜惜，在腹部顶出了形状，魏无羡颤颤巍巍去摸肚子，手被当空截住拉在头顶攥紧，裸呈出一个毫无防备的大开姿态。

床笫间向来是放得开的，蓝忘机却头一次见他露出空白的表情，茫然扫一圈似是不知身处何地，直到被一记顶撞叫回了神，张开嘴想说什么，齿关却本能咬住到嘴的低吟。

千般枕前愿，万中柔情绻，尽数在床榻间不清不楚融合，开出红帐里一树旖旎情浓，只给他一个人观赏的活色生香。

灌了一肚子的酒在四肢百骸苍白的皮肉下汨汨流动，蓝忘机凑近的时候几乎能闻见隐晦的香气，他三杯两盏的酒量也要被熏得过头，顿时感觉有点昏沉。

年轻气盛的郎君本能沉重地顶了一下，徘徊在外的一节阳物彻底捅开了秘穴，冲撞地内里汁水淋漓，挤开层叠的穴肉径直往肚子里去。

隐晦的欲念纠结了酒香，魏无羡突然狠狠动了一下，下腹紧贴的地方忽然一阵湿热，蓝忘机下意识抬头，紫红色的阳物上水光淋漓，抽搐着一口口吐精，含着他东西的地方反应比往常更大，几乎咬得动不了。

他今夜太敏感，还没接受足够的欢情就泄了身。

魏无羡叫蓝湛，叫含光君，叫夫君，断断续续道：“二……二哥哥，不要了成不成……”

不幸勾起了更浓的渴求，伏在身上的人衔着满目的情欲吻过来，舔过细小的唇缝，撬了开缠进去舔砥娇嫩的软肉，魏无羡受不得这么侵略意味的吻，晃晃头想要逃开，立刻又被捉回去接受雷霆雨露。

蓝忘机被这几声讨好误打误撞刺激得兴发，下手不免有失轻重，揉着白嫩的臀肉爱不释手，不多时烙下几个鲜红的指印，等他挨过去放软穴口，纵着粗大的器物往里捣，掘出里面决堤的水流，洇在兽皮上是一块暗沉的痕迹。

但是魏无羡有点吃不消了，穴口磨得一片熟红，进出时彻底没了反抗，湿软得委屈，混着一摊精水体液，仍是在悄悄流着水。

蓝忘机看住他，眯起的眼角沁出一滴春露，愈发像托着雨珠的桃尖，靡丽的芳菲香浓余波娓娓荡漾，人却摇曳着入掌摇身一尾脱水的鱼，张着口凌乱喘息。

摁在掌下的人没有出声叫，也没有推拒，只碱声咬住齿关闷哼，事到临头反而出奇体贴温顺，摆成什么样都不在乎。

蓝忘机替他将干湿的发别到耳后，印上胸口亲了亲，重重操了几下，抵到深处泄了进去。怀里的人又向小蛇一样细细摆尾变动，连忙捞起他胳膊，十分缱绻地扣住了十指。

有什么东西顶着胳膊，掏出来是巫里送的长命锁。掩在深处的念想轻易被扯出，蓝忘机拍拍他的脸，操得半昏的酒鬼也得迷离着神智听他诉衷情。

“魏婴。”

“魏婴……刻上我的名字，再给你，好不好？”

魏无羡困得不行，不耐烦听他说话，抬手搡了一把，嘟囔道：“你说什么便是了。”

明烛烧到了尾，一点余火飘进窗外月色里，扯出一道暧昧的火痕。


End file.
